I Am Either Nexus or Against Him?
by xShelliAteYourSandwichx
Summary: I don't understand where things began to take its turn. One moment we were a happy couple, madly in love and then within a blink of an eye, we suddenly cannot stomach the sight of each other. It's boiled down to one thing; I'm either Nexus or against him
1. One: What Went Wrong?

**I'm Either Nexus…or Against Him?**

So, I am in love with Wade Barrett after going to RAW last night and I came up with this :D  
The show was amazingly, super awesome and as always, the eye candy was to die for… so, yeah, I hope guys enjoy this! :D

* * *

**Chapter One: What Went Wrong? **

The raise in fame and power has definitely gone to his head, that's the problem with guys like Stu, he loves feeling in control at times; free spirited, no chains, nothing to hold him back from pure masculine dominance… well, maybe except me.

I can't recall when his urge for dominance within his job fully began to show but ever since then, his attitude is turning into that of his on-screen character, Wade Barrett. Truth be told deep down Stu Bennett is a wonderful, soft hearted man but since has rise to fame as the leader of The Nexus, his alter ego has totally taken over.

I've gone from his fiancée to his maid; getting him coffee, carrying his luggage, massaging his back after a match and believe me when I say the list can go on for miles.

We haven't spent any time together on or off the road, he doesn't tell me I'm beautiful like the way he used to, our entire relationship went from being about us to being all about him.

I know he's not going to be merciful when it comes to where I stand; I'm literally caught between a rock and a hard place. I cannot find it in my heart to walk away from the man I love but at the same time I cannot accept the sudden choices he is making.

"You're either with me or against me." his cold, stern words sent that painful feeling to my eyes as my vision began to blur over.

How could I have allowed this to happen?

He left me alone in our hotel room, to go out with his Nexus gang for the night after this past RAW episode was over. I wish there was something I could do to fix this, I've tried everything that I thought would work.

I really thought I had him the other night at the Halloween party when I dressed up; I went to my friend Clarissa in the costume design department and had her turn one Stu's extra Nexus t-shirts into a halter mini dress, and then accessorized with black fishnets and black metallic, knee-high stiletto heels. I even used one of his arm bands as a headband but it was no use.

All the time I went through to get the outfit together, straighten my hair, do my makeup and all that other stuff just didn't matter to him, everyone else loved my idea but my own boyfriend wouldn't even acknowledge the thought.

The only words I got out of him were, "Are you mocking me?"

No, sweetheart, I'm not trying to disrespect you, I just miss you uncontrollably and I hate what Wade Barrett is doing to us.

* * *

Your mystery narrator will be revealed in the next chappy, so I hope this was okay for you guys really enjoyed this! Hopefully more to come soon!  
To all of _My Medicatio_n fans! Did anyone notice the reference to a certain pink haired diva? Lol.

I love you guys - stay tuned in for more! :D

Xoxoxox  
_**Shelly**_


	2. Two: A Call For Help

**I'm Either Nexus…or Against Him? **

Ah, I signed on last night to check my emails and I was so happy to see that this had some great attention! So, I decided to write another chapter. :D  
Just an FYI; Clarissa is an OC from my other fiction Me, You and My Medication, just so you guys know... didn't feel like making my main characters best friend a diva or superstar this time around..

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Two; A Call for Help**

Stu came in around two or three in the morning, I couldn't sleep and every time I tried to relax myself I still felt completely restless. Even with my eyes closed I could feel the light from the hallway shine onto the wall across from where I lay.

He closed the door soon after, not bothering to turn on the lights. I could feel his broad figure move over to his end of the bed and sit down. The faint smell of alcohol lingered on his clothing; he went out drinking again. Stu's been out every night this week with his Nexus crew, and then comes back to me reeking vaguely of alcohol as if everything is okay.

It's not, and I don't approve of any of this. This isn't my fiancé; this isn't the Stuart Alexander Bennett who asked me for my hand in marriage two years ago. So where does this leave me?

I could hear him shifting around; something gets thrown onto the floor and by the soft thud it made it was probably his t-shirt. He gets up off of the bed, one of the drawers roll quietly open. It confuses me, even though his attitude has changed so drastically; he'll do all he can to creep in quietly.

…Probably to avoid the arguments we have been falling in and out of lately, we had gotten into trouble, by hotel management and the boss, for our behavior. We've been loud and disruptive, disturbing those around us when they are asleep and the boss was on Stu's case for room damage.

His belt hit the floor when his denim jeans did as he changed into a pair of sweats; it was not long after that that he was throwing back the comforter and crawling into bed next to me. His body felt a bit cool against mine as I tried my best to act as if I were asleep, I am not much of an actor compared to him.

Stu's body pressed against mine as he leans up over me, I felt his dry lips press to my cheek and the scent of alcohol overwhelm my senses. He lies down, wrapping his tattooed bicep over my small, porcelain-like frame and nestled his face into my reddish-brown hair.

I felt like porcelain compared to him, especially right now. I would have to wait for him to fall asleep before I made any rash decisions to actually get up. I could feel his cold, alcohol-ridden breath against my neck and it completely disgusts me.

Okay, yes, I get it, he's thirty and this makes him eligible to drink and all but on an every night basis? Obviously I'm not used to this; I'm better aware of the two nights a week that we would go out and drink but its plain to see that this, like a lot of things, is becoming non-existent.

I must have been lying there for twenty minutes or even up to half hour before I finally decide to slowly raise his arm off of me, carefully trying not to wake him up. I grab my phone in a silent haste and then creep quietly to the balcony door.

After I close the door on my way out, Clarissa's number was the first one I called. Leaning against the guard rail, I wait anxiously for her to answer. She has been there since I began travelling with Stu; such a high spirited and lovely personality to be around and we've been close ever since.

An improper greeting replies from the other end of my cell phone, I think it was a 'hello'; personally I could care less at this point. I sigh lightly, "Clarissa, he's at it again," my voice was soft, clear and crisp.

I could hear Clarissa's movements on her end of the phone, shifting to sit up without waking her boyfriend. "Rina, you can't keep monitoring when he goes and when he leaves," she grumbles. "Sooner or later he is going to catch on and the arguing between you two is just going to get even worse,"

"I can't help it; I don't know where he goes or who he's with and it maddens me!" I exclaim, trying not to be so loud.

"I'm sure he's not doing anything too radical, the guy is under a lot of pressure right now," Clarissa softly replies. "This may just be a temporary phase; he's a guy and they tend to break awkwardly under stress. Believe me; I have one just like him…"

"Okay…" I grumble under my breath and then let out another sigh; I feel defeated. "You're right." I push myself off of the railing. "I'm sorry for waking you; I'll talk to you later,"

"Goodnight, Rina." Clarissa ends our conversation, a small sense of a smile shone brightly in her voice.

I drop my hand to my waist, closing my phone and as I turn around the sight shocks me. Stu was standing in the doorway, his dark eyes beating harshly against me.

"Is everything alright, Katarina?" his voice was anything but sympathetic or worried.

I wasn't looking into the eyes of Stu Bennett; instead the fearless glare of Wade Barrett seemed to look right through me as if I were clear glass. I can feel the goosebumps run uncontrollably around my skin; I no longer feel safe.

* * *

Thanks so much for the favorites, alerts and reviews - keep them coming!  
Much love!

Until next time!

Xoxoxo  
_**Shelly**_


	3. Three: A Strange Turn of Events

**I'm Either Nexus…or Against Him? **

Ah, you guys really love me, don't you?  
More, as promised! (:

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Three: A Strange Turn of Events**

I stayed quiet, more than anything I am just freaked out about how quiet he can be because I didn't even hear the door slide open. Clenching my phone in my hand, I did nothing but stare into his greenish-gray eyes for any sign of hope… any sign of Stu.

"I asked you a bloody question, are you just going to stand there and ignore me?" he now demands.

I do not have the strength to fight against him anymore, I cannot take it. Either way I look at it, I am in a lose-lose situation. "Everything's fine," my tone was low but I was being honest, dropping my eyes from his, I swiftly move past him and through the door.

Stu turns, his eyes still beating against my every movement as I sit back on the spot where I had laid moments before and plug my phone back onto its charger. He did not take his eyes away from me while his left hand moved to close the balcony door.

His eyebrows arch as he stood still in his places, eye contact never removed from my image, eyes staring as if he were not blinking. "Is there an issue here?" his sound seems a bit more relaxed than before but I had a feeling that bombs were bound to explode between us momentarily.

I was hesitant, biting my bottom lip in comfort. I let out a small breath and then my eyes begin to travel from the bed sheets, right up to those perfect, mysterious dark orbs of his. "I don't know, Stu, you tell me," I felt sly and confident, as I wait for him to reply.

"I am not going to stand here and play a bloody game of fifty questions," he states.

I could feel the adrenaline beginning to pump in my veins. "Hmm… let me see," I narrow my brows. "Well, how about for the past month you've been treating me like your slave, not your partner," I began. "Or the fact that every night for the past week you've been going out with your crew but have not once spent time with me," Deep down I was beginning to infuriate myself.

I got up and walk slowly over to him. "We haven't done anything together as a couple; you've been so focused on your career more than your responsibilities outside the ring that you've been treating me like garbage," That urge to scream died down and suddenly the massive blur in my vision took its place as the tears overwhelmed me.

"I don't see you anymore I feel like I barely know you at all," the silent tears began to slide down my cheeks, I can't stand this arguing and frustration, I refuse to continue pushing us farther away. "We haven't been intimate in weeks…" My eyes left his as I looked down, this was ridiculous – how could I be stupid enough to believe he would actually care. I whip my eyes with the sleeve of my shirt, "You know what," I say with a slight sob, "…Just forget it." I turn to go and grab a tissue from the box on the dresser and as I am in the mist of doing so, Stu's hand grabs mine. I turn, "Wha –"I was cut off from my lips meeting harshly with his.

I was fighting mentally with myself to push him away but I just couldn't bear to. He drew me in, wrapping me tightly in his arms, pressing our bodies together, closing any open gaps between us.

My right hand grazes carefully over his cheek as I fully let him in and embrace the opportunity. Slowly he leads me over to our hotel room bed as the kissing continues and the clothes quickly begin to shed.

I wasn't surrounded by my love but by his darker ego, part of me enjoyed how assertive he was this way, while the other side tried hard to contemplate on what I'd be putting myself into later on.

**=O=**

I woke up the next morning, still wrapped closely in Stu's arms. While I lie there with my head gently pressed to his bicep I allowed my right index finger to caress soft circles on his chest. Last night was unimaginable, something I have never felt before in the entire four years I have been with Stu, and it makes the situation now feel totally awkward.

I turn my attention to the alarm clock on my side of the bed, it was half-passed eight AM, which was an unusually time for us to sleep in to; we're usually supposed to be up way earlier than this.

My phone was blinking as well, and when I picked it up I realized it was a text from Clarissa, asking if I wanted to meet her in the gym for a little bit of dance exercises before breakfast. I do want to talk to her though, something about last night made me feel really dirty but at the same time, it excited me.

I gradually broke free from my sleeping lover and before I disappeared into the bathroom to get dressed, my eyes float back over to him; there's just something different about him when he's sleeping that brings out this angelic aura, maybe because he just looks at peace… or because he got lucky last night; ah, Clarissa could quite possibly be right, this could just be a phase or, at least, I hope so.

I grab a pair of yellow sweats and one of his Nexus t-shirts, the soft scent of his cologne fills my senses as I pick it up off of the floor and a smile creases my lips; his scent was captivating.

* * *

After a quick, pleasant shower and a change into comfortable clothes, I exit the bathroom to find my fiancé up, leaning against the balcony door frame. "Good morning, sleepyhead," I smile as I embrace him from behind. "Hope you slept alright," I lean on my toes to kiss his cheek, still wrapped closely to his broad muscular body.

"I slept fine," Stu replies softly, the tone in his voice now is completely different from last night.

"I'm having breakfast with Clarissa but I'll be around before noon, okay, so maybe we can do something then?"

"Mhm," he replies. Stu seemed to be thinking intently about something but I didn't bother to ask, instead I brush it off, after all, he's probably still trying to wake up.

"Alright, well, I love you."

It wasn't too much later that I found myself down the hall and in the elevator, pondering to myself about how I was going to explain this one to my best friend; it leaves me a little dazed and confused, so I wonder how it'll sit with her.

* * *

As always the reviews, favorite, alerts and all that jazz is much appreciated :D  
A huuuuuuuge thanks to XxDiBiase-LoverxX a.k.a my best friend Cristi for finding that info on Wade Barrett and linking it to my FB wall.. I could not figure out what color his eyes were and she definitely summed that up for me, lol xD

Not much else to say here, besides thank you so much for reading!

Be well!

_Xoxoxoxo_  
**Shelly **


	4. Four: What Do I Do?

**I Am Either Nexus… or Against Him? **

Ah, so sorry for the long wait in-between days; I have two major tests coming up, so I have been studying non-stop.  
Major dialogue in this chapter, but do enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Four: What Do I Do? **

Clarissa and I had spent an hour or so just going through dance routines to all of the different songs she knew. If I didn't know better I would have thought that Riss was a professional but I knew too much of her to know that she has been self teaching herself for a long time; still how quickly she catches onto these moves and she fast she is in learning astounds me.

We took a slight break not too long after the first few sets, just to catch our breath and sit for a moment. I was grateful for this; I was starting to become a bit dizzy from all of the constant moving.

"Hey is everything alright Rina?"

I hadn't mentioned how I felt about Stu's attitude after we made love last night. How was I supposed to tell my best friend that I thought my fiancé was using me?

"Uh... yeah everything is great, that routine just tired me out that's all." I am tired but at the same time I slept well last night.

"You look a little uncomfortable, you sure everything is okay?" Clarissa was in the middle of tying her hair up when she asked. She seems as happy and jittery as always, I really don't want to do or say anything that is going to change her mood.

"I'm sure, it was just a..." I couldn't help but to be hesitant. "It was a long night." I shrug, grabbing my bottled water off of the floor.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to ask you!" Clarissa exclaims while grabbing her bottle of iced tea out of her bag. "How did things with Stu blow over?" she asks, after taking a sip.

"Things went..." Dammit! I can totally cross actress off of my list of to-be's when I leave WWE... "Smoothly." I shrug my shoulders, arching my brows indecisively.

Her expression shifts as mine did. "What happened?" she asks as she places her hands to her hips. She arches an eyebrow toward me, if I make it this easy, she must be so good at reading Teddy.

"Nothing..." I reply lightly. "We just had..." Oh Lord, am I going to hear it in about ten seconds. I was starting to feel that voice in my head criticize me the way it was last night, you know, the one everyone sort of pushes to the back of their minds when they are usually doing something that they should not.

Clarissa's eyes widen in surprise. "You two had..." she didn't like to use 'bad language', sometimes it made me wonder if she really wasn't a fourteen year old stuck in the body of a twenty-six year old women. "…Relations?" she whispers.

I sigh, feeling that giant weight on my shoulders, the one full of guilt; that feeling makes my stomach turn. "If by relations, you mean 'made love' then yes, Stu and I had relations last night"

"But I thought you two were arguing again...?" Clarissa stares with this expression on her face as if she were momentarily confused. I can't say I blame her, since I kind of am, myself.

I lean my back against the mirrors, running my hands through my brown hair. "Yeah, me too; I don't know what happened, one moment we were getting into each other's faces and then the next thing I knew we were all over each other,"

Clarissa sat with me, scrunching her knees to her chest. "Hmm..." she thought, tapping her foot impatiently on the floor, her pink bangs falling her over eyes, "It seems a bit... fishy to me." She comments.

"What do you mean?" I ask, turning my attention toward her. "You said it could have been a phase,"

"I mean that his demeanor changed a little too fast for my liking," she sighed, "What did he say to you before you, well, you know?"

"'I am not going to stand here and play a bloody game of fifty questions,'" I reply, starting to catch her drift. Instantaneously my hands met my face. "Oh God, Ris, you're right!" I groan. "Ugh, how could I have been so stupid?"

"Oh Katarina, you aren't stupid." Her arms wrapped around my shoulders, "Stop talking like that." She leans her head lightly on mine.

"What do I do, Riss?" I ask, now sobbing into her arms. I cannot believe I let this happen, what the hell is wrong with me? How can I allow my self esteem to drop so low?

"I don't know..." She ran her fingers through my hair, "I don't like seeing you like this, you deserve so much better." Clarissa lightly passes her manicured purple tips through my hair.

"But Riss, I love him, I've spent four years with him..." Gosh, I feel like such an idiot for thinking he was being truthful last night. "I can't leave him."

Clarissa pulls apart from me, her eyes full of sorrow but I knew the words that were about to come out were full of honesty. "Never say that you can't do something, I know that it might be hard..." she hesitates, acknowledging the hurt in my expression. "But you have Teddy and I here for support."

"What am I supposed to tell him, Ris? I told him last night that I wanted to spend more time with him."

"Well, to be honest, you two seem to need the separation, sometimes it helps," Riss replies, she moves her bangs out of the way again. "Maybe you leaving will make him realize that he wants the same exact thing; sometimes these boys need to learn things the hard way."

"I don't know," I sob, now leaning against the wall. "Where am I supposed to go? We're airing live from his hometown next week, he wanted me to see his hometown, and I do want to go, England must be so beautiful this time of year,"

"Well," a small smile graces her features, "There is a certain pink haired girl whose boyfriend will gladly room with John for the week."

It was then that I realized that she was right, Stu and I do need our space; I need time to breathe and get my head straight again and hopefully while that's going on, he gets his act together, recollects himself and all. Maybe with him going back home, it will help put himself back together.

At least, that is what I am aiming for.

* * *

Major thank you to XxDiBiase-LoverxX, Cristi, for the help with putting this chapter together!  
We did our own personal collaboration and it worked out quite well, if I do say so myself.

Subscribe, review, alert, PM; all of that good stuff!  
Can't wait to read the love overflowing from my mailbox!

_Stay well!  
__**Shelly xoxox**_


	5. Five: Manchester Madness

**I Am Either Nexus… or Against Him? **

Ah, I feel dumb, aside from my little schpeal of announcements, I forgot to tell you guys that I posted a character banner for Katarina and Stu under the _Banner/Character Avatar section_ of my profile – check it out, your feedback is appreciated!

Now, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Five: Manchester Madness**

I sigh as I situate my belongings into my bag for the flight. It was late, but by now it was into the early morning hours, I haven't checked the time just yet but Stu has been asleep for the past three hours.

Clarissa has been helping me all week to prepare myself for this trip, deep down, I know this is what I need to do for our relationship and for ourselves. We're in a make-or-break situation but my best friend is right; either I stick around and feel tormented or find some space and give us both the opportunity to get our perspectives in line.

Am I worried? Of course I am, but I'm willing to be strong for the both of us and make the change we need in order to get passed this obstacle.

As I zip up my bag, all the thoughts constantly running through my head, the fights, the yelling; everything just completely stops and suddenly that is when I realize my mind is completely blank.

I turn slowly, taking one last look at my fiancé before I pick up my bag and quietly approach his sleeping, angelic image. His brown curls weren't slacked down in their normal Englishman fashion, as Wade wore them. No, instead they were messy and unkempt, from his constant tossing and turning but still a small smile crept up on my face. I lean over, lightly brushing my pink lips to his cheek.

Afterward, as I am working my way quietly toward the door, I stop at the dresser, to search my jacket pocket for the letter of apology I wrote him. My fingers graze over the script of his name, which I had written early, and no later than that did I place it on the dresser and exit silently from the room.

I met Clarissa down in the lobby, with Teddy standing beside her; she embraces me in a gentle but understanding hug. "I left Stu a text message, letting him know you'll be with Teddy and me," she says as we break apart. "I told him that if he needed you, he can talk to T-Bear,"

"Thanks," I whisper. Ted pats me on the back, as the three of us walked out of the lobby toward his rental car; we have a very early flight to Manchester, England.

* * *

The flight was long and tiresome, sleeping on the plane was undesirably uncomfortable and that moment of peace that I felt in the hotel was replaced with all of the confrontation that I imagined in my head.

Stu is a very level headed person and accepting of people's privacy and all that but with his alter ego taking over who knows if Ted will be enough for Wade to take on. This worries me completely; I do not want to do anything that would sacrifice my relationships with my friends and I also do not want Stu to do anything too drastic; one, because he will be coming back home and when superstars return to their territory, it's a huge deal and two, I do not want him to react in a way that it is going to affect his job.

I close my eyes, trying not to imagine his anger, but it still played over and over in my head like a bad dream. Tonight's show used to be something I highly anticipated, being engaged for two years and being able to finally see my loves home ground was something I yearned to do as soon as we were given the chance but now it does nothing but make me so nervous and unsettled.

I stayed in the women's dressing room like Clarissa had asked me to. She had already done my hair and makeup anyway, which she stayed quite simple with a long straight ponytail and neutral makeup. Riss also insisted that I wear this particular black dress; it was a one-shoulder type of deal with a silver broach which laid close to near my chest. Clarissa picked out matching black knee-length boots and giant hoop earrings to go with it.

My eyes travelled over the image in the mirror that was supposed to reflect me but I hardly even noticed myself. "You look fantastic!" Clarissa says, her voice making me jump. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you, but we're about to go on air in about two minutes and you need to get out there."

"It's okay," I reply. "Thanks for letting me know," I smile lightly as I take one last glimpse in the mirror to the women that didn't even look like me.

"How do you feel?" she asks, I notice that she herself, is done up in her own little fashion, for her ringside accompaniment for Ted.

"I feel okay," I shrug. Not too long after, did a stagehand come in to tell me I was needed out there for the live show, which was to begin in less than one minute. I left at that moment, to an arena filled to its maximum of pumped up and extremely excited British fans ready to get this show started. John Cena came out after the opening theme rolled, I sat in my corner and tried to relax, my eyes focused on him.

I feel comfortable seeing John out in the ring, standing in front of a 'Nexus Podium', scripture in his hand, speaking ever-so smoothly. He had this edge to him, always making people feel... good about themselves. My breathing held up quite steady and a small wave of confidence washes over me; this is not as bad as I made it out to seem.

The Nexus' music – "We Are One" from the 12 Stones – began to play throughout the arena; even then I did not seem to shudder. It wasn't until Wade Barrett and his crew made it into the ring that totally changed my stance.

Wade's greenish-gray eyes stare momentarily at me, and my brown ones to his. His brows were narrow and his expression looks to be more than just business. Suddenly, I just do not know what to feel anymore.

As soon as his voice hits the mic, I can recognize the frustration in his native tone and I just have the urge to run out of the area but I can't; I am stuck here, just hoping and praying this show can move a little quicker and with no problems.

Oh Lord, it is going to be a_ long_ evening.

* * *

Ah, I really hope you guys love and appreciate this :D  
Katarina's outfit is in the_ Visuals_ part of my page, so if you want to check that out, feel free to do so!

Review, alert, PM, subscribe; all that yummy and delicious stuff!

Be well!  
**Shelly**  
_xoxox_


	6. Six: Whatchu Talkin' 'Bout, A List?

**I Am Either Nexus…or Against Him?**

Ah, I love you guys! (:

Just for those of you who have not read the actual story my other OC, Clarissa, is in; her name under Katarina's phone is 'Cat', there's a short summary in one of the chapters in my other fic – they stand for her initials – Clarissa Abigail Train; just so you know ;)  
That is all; enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Six: Whatchu Talkin' 'Bout, A-List? **

The main event match left me with chills; Wade's team was close to my corner and every now and then I caught Barrett's eyes finding their way over to me. It made me uneasy, just a bit, I was afraid of the confrontation that I knew I have been brewing. Between wanting his attention and now wanting my space, I feel like my mind is just all over the place, I do not even know what I want anymore!

I got up from my place to announce the winners when it was all over and even then I was afraid that he would catch the tone of my voice and know I wasn't okay. "Here are your winners, The Nexus!"

Luckily, I sound perfect. I sat back down to wait patiently for the packed arena to pile out and the superstars to walk back stage. I swear if they do not move any faster I am going to suffocate!

"Thank you everyone, for coming!" I announce, it was required after we come off the air. "Drive safe and good night!" I turn the microphone off and set it down. A thought struck my mind as I did so; I can avoid the main exit by taking one of the side ones, it was exactly what I did.

When I did make it back behind the curtain, I didn't see Stu or any of his Nexus buddies in sight, so I hastily retreat back to my empty locker room to get myself out of this ridiculously tight dress and into something a bit more comfortable.

I notice while I am changing that my phone is flashing, so after I slip out of my dress and into some comfy emerald sweats, I checked my messages; it was a text from Clarissa.

**Sender: Cat  
Time: 11:25 PM**

_Either Teddy or I will be by your room in a little bit, just changing and whatnot see you soon!_

That was about ten minutes ago, so they should be here in a little while; might as well finish getting my stuff together. I put my phone down and fold the dress up nicely, placing it back into my duffle bag, the shoes too and just as I was about to reach for my shirt, a knock came from the door.

"Hold on, one second!" I call, rushing to put an old band t-shirt on. I pull my ponytail out from the back of my shirt and then run across the room to answer the door. "He–" but it isn't Teddy or Clarissa; it's David Otunga.

"David?" Oh, dammit! There is an awkward silence between until he spoke up.

"Hey, um, can we…talk?" he asks, his hands tucked into the pockets of his blue denim jeans as he rocks on his feet nervously.

"Sure…" I reply, but then I realized one thing. "Wait – Stu didn't send you, did he?"

"No, I actually decided to do this on my own, not on Bennett's or anyone else's insistence." He replies, his eyes look serious and his expression held nothing but a friendly gesture. "Can I come in?"

"Uh, yeah," I smile half heartedly as I move aside to let him in and close the door, the last thing I need is for anyone to see me with a member of Nexus, especially with the position I am in at the moment. "So, um, how are things?" I ask, crossing my arms nervously over my chest.

"Things are okay," David replies. "Stu and I have been talking, I know things aren't sitting too well between you two," he says. "I'm pretty sure the entire locker room notices this but I do want you to know that I agree with what you're doing and if you need anything, or anyone to talk to, I'm here for you,"

"Thanks, A-List, but I don't need anything getting back to Stu," I reply swiftly, shifting my arms to my hips; Otunga is a nice guy and all but the last thing I need is more tension; I don't know who I can trust, aside from Riss and her boyfriend.

"Do you honestly believe I would go back and tell him anything?" he asks, his chocolate eyes filled to their brims with sincerity but anyone of these guys could do that and quite frankly be lying through their teeth. "I understand completely what you're going through, the both of you," he says, "My wife and I have had our share of arguments, no couple is perfect."

I sigh, I wasn't trying to be mean but I couldn't trust whether or not he was being completely real with me. "David, what exactly are you trying to get at?" I ask, tilting my head slightly.

"What I am trying to say is that Bennett's been telling me about your relationship from before the problems started happening up until the present past few days, I know both of you are overwhelmed; Stu with his career and you with your relationship, these both are very essential weights for you two to carry at the moment," he explains. "Stu just has been getting in way over his head, is all,"

"And you think that I don't realize this?" I answer, my tone a little bit bitchier then before.

"I didn't mean it like that," Otunga replies. "Listen," he pauses for a second, trying to gather his thoughts together. "I don't want to argue; I do want to help, it's not healthy for you two to be like this,"

"You're doing the right thing, by letting him breathe a bit, I think you both really need it, he's been talking about you a lot more, some days he's really pissed, other times he's literally praising you; it's a vicious cycle and the guy has a lot on his mind,"

"I know, this that was the whole reason I did this, I'm not breaking off the engagement or the relationship," I answer, moving some hair away from my eyes; my bangs are really beginning to irritate me.

"Well, in the case that he does come around to talk, don't –" Before Otunga was even able to finish, in comes Ted DiBiase; boy, oh boy, do I have some 'splainin' to do.

"Uh," Ted clears his throat. "What's going on here?"

Ugh, is this madness ever going to end already?

* * *

Heh, hope this is turning out quite well for you guys (:  
Love the feedback, so keep it coming!

Be well!  
More, hopefully, coming soon!

**Shelly**  
_Xoxoxo_


	7. Seven: Unpleasant Surprise

**I Am Either Nexus… or Against Him?**

I like this, I like this so much! (:  
I am so glad that you guys are too! :D

So, here's more!

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Unpleasant Surprise**

"What? He can't come see her by himself that he needs to bring one of you goons to do all of his dirty work for him?" Ted asks; the stern rage of frustration set off the fire in his eyes.

David turns to him, an unhappy curve to his lips. "Does this have anything to do with you either, DiBiase?" Otunga asks. "I am pretty sure Katarina can take care of herself without your help,"

Ted and David come forehead-to-forehead. "Why don't you get back to your locker room before your little boyfriends start to miss you," Ted replies, the anger in his voice sounds low but I could tell it was only going to build up from there.

"You better watch your mouth before I mess up your face with a million dollar makeover," Otunga replies.

I cut inbetween them, forcing them apart from each other. "Stop it, right now!" I yell. "No one is messing up anyone!" I stare back and forth between each other them.

"God, can't I get some privacy without some barging into my room" I turn to Ted. "If you must know, we were just talking; Stu didn't send him here, and he came here on his own!" I explain. "So you have nothing to worry about.

"And, you," I say, now turning my attention to my fiancé's Nexus partner. "Tell Stu, that when and only when he is ready to sit down and talk to me, like an adult, that my door is open,"

After that, I go over to my bag and grab it, leaving the room before anything else could be said from either one of them.

* * *

For the next three weeks, I received not a word from Stu, no calls, no texts; pure silence was the only thing that seemed to be between us. I was starting to wonder if I should go confront him first. I thought against it though; I don't want to be the first to break every time.

As I look at my calendar to check my schedule for the week, something crosses my mind; my period is a week and a half late.

Shock totally takes over my face as I flip back to the month prior and stare blankly at the day circled in red permanent Sharpie marker. I was right, I am exactly a week and a half late on my cycle, and what makes my heart beat faster is, I'm never late. I grab my phone, quickly dialing Clarissa's number. "Riss!" I say as soon as I hear the phone pick up. My hands beginning to shake as I brush my right one through my messy hair.

"Kat, what's –"

"Riss, I don't have time, I need to go to the store!" I exclaim as a reply. "I need to go now, and you really need to come with me!"

"Okay, okay," Clarissa replies. "Calm down, what's wrong?" she asks, worry in her tone. "Are you alright?"

"Please just come back to the hotel room," I beg. "It's an emergency." I feel the tears beginning to overwhelm my eyes.

"I'll be there soon." She says. I dropped my phone to floor after that as I dash to the closet for something to throw on.

**O===O**

"Don't you think we should take you to a doctor?" Clarissa asks. "A doctor can probably tell you more than a test can,"

I was pacing back and forth in a public bathroom, waiting for the results of one of those home pregnancy tests. "What is there for a doctor to tell me that a test can't?" I ask, now imitating a professional. "Uhm, excuse me, Miss. Wolfe, it seems you're pregnant!"

"Well, how can you even be sure that you're pregnant?" Riss questions, leaning her back to a bathroom stall. She is hesitant but then speaks again. "Unless.. You guys didn't use protection," My eyes glare at her with hurt and a large unsatisfied look of guilt. "You didn't..." Clarissa gasps. "Katarina!"

"I didn't think things were going to happen like this!" I reply in defense, throwing up my one free arm. My phone – now with a cracked screen from dropping it earlier, beeps – signifies the timer has 's a small silence between us, as I look down to see my results.

"What does it say?" Clarissa asks in a whisper. My eyes well into tears, as I collapse onto my knees on the floor.

Uncontrollably I wail, "I'm pregnant!" Clarissa comforts me quickly but I think she even knows that nothing can take this pain away.

* * *

I suck, I know :P  
Hope you enjoy! More soon, promise!


	8. Eight: What Hurts The Most

**I Am Either Nexus… or Against Him? **

So, I don't know, some of you guys seemed disappointed because _Ohmigod! She threw a pregnancy in!_  
Heh, well rest assured guys, I will hopefully bring you the reaction you're looking for… or not, lol!

Hopefully you enjoy this!  
Oh, and any questions, comments, idea's, don't be afraid to write me, I love when you guys do! I'd do those poll things but no one ever replies :[

* * *

**Chapter Eight: What Hurts The Most…**

With the countdown to Survivor Series already in full swing, it made it harder to lay my head at night. Clarissa has tried to sit down and talk to me, telling me I should do the right thing and tell Stu about the pregnancy despite the fact of whether or not it's legitimate just yet.

"_He still has the right to know, you two did do this together and if you are pregnant, you're only going to start showing as the months progress,"_

She hit me hard when she said that but I know she's right. Stu does have every right to know that we may have conceived a child, he deserves to know that Clarissa and I have spoke to my doctor down in Florida, who will see me come the weekend of the Survivor Series pay-per-view event and more than anything, he has every right to accompany me there to know whether or not the pregnancy is confirmed.

I have no doubts though, the only thing that worries me is his reaction when I tell him, whenever I get the chance to see him or speak to him one-on-one.

As I walk down the hall, toward my hotel room, my phone began to vibrate in my coat pocket. I thought it was Clarissa, but as my eyes met the cracked screen, I realize it is Ted. I sigh and then press the green 'talk' button. "Hello?" I struggle with my duffle bags to as I attempt to find my room key in the pocket of my coat.

"Hey, Clarissa and I are gonna grab some grub in some restaurant downtown with a couple of the others, you game?" he asks just as I found what I was looking for and shoved it into the key slot.

"Actually, I'm just going to unpack and unwind a bit, have a long week ahead of me, with all the stuff that's going on," I reply, as I struggle to jiggle open the door with my semi-free hand, my duffel bag hanging from my arm left it very hard to do this.

"Are you sure?" Ted asks. "I mean, I would think you need some time out for that kind of thing," he answers; I could hear the shrug in his tone.

As soon as the door opened, I walk in and lay down my bags on the bed. "Really, I just want to relax, I'm all tense and I really need some sleep," I confess. I shook my jacket off, throwing it down on the bed. "Listen, if I'm feeling up to it in an hour or so, I'll meet up with you guys,"

"Alright," Teds voice hung with disappointment but what do they expect from me? I am in the middle of arguing with my power hungry fiancé and I'm pregnant; God, all I'm looking for is a break!

We hung up with each other soon after that. I laid the phone down on the nightstand and plug it into the charger. I didn't bother to settle myself in; instead, I grab my netbook from its carrying case and relax almost comfortably on the bed.

**O===O**

I spent a tiny bit of my time looking through pregnancy sites; what to expect in the upcoming weeks, physically and emotionally wise, at least, the rest of my time I forced myself to scan through old pictures of Stu and I during our many escapades with the WWE. As I skip through loads of them, I stop at one particular photo; it was when my younger sister had given birth to my niece.

My eyes stare, observing the picture closely, noticing how tense and uncomfortable he was about holding her. My memory brings me back to that day, we had only recently became engaged, maybe a few months or so but what strikes me hard was remembering the conversation we were having while we drove back to the hotel that we were staying at, from her home that evening.

"_Do you think we'll have a baby that beautiful when the time comes?" _

I had asked him thinking he'd reply with something cute and adorable like 'Yeah, babe, we're going to have the most beautiful child.' or at least anything like that but no, he didn't even want to acknowledge the idea.

"_I really don't want to think about children, my career takes over a majority of my time; it's my main focus. Children just aren't in the cards for a man like me." _

I sigh to myself as I close my computer; it hurts to think about his reaction but even more than that, the constant thought of this baby hurts more. Who would they look like more, whose features would the baby receive more of, Stu or me?

I shake my head; I don't need this right now.

* * *

I want to hold off on the reaction for one more chapter, so it'll probably be in the next one!  
Thanks so much for reading, remember any thoughts, just write!

Made a banner of Katarina, it's under the banner section of my profile, check it out!

_Stay well!_  
**Shelly**  
**xoxoxo**


	9. Nine: The Urge to Squeal

**I Am Either Nexus…or Against Him? **

Hmm… I got nothing; so enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Nine: The Urge to Squeal **

I left the room quickly to get away from the madness that's been haunting me. Maybe Ted was right, maybe I do need the time out with some of the others to get my head straight. As I step out the door and find my way to the elevator, I bump into a particular A-Lister. He smiles lightly toward me as I walk through the doors and press the main floor button.

"Haven't seen you in a while," David says, striking up conversation between us.

"Ah, you know how the schedule is, A-List," I joke with a slight chuckle to my tone.

He laughs. "Yeah, yeah," he sets his hands into his pockets. "Bennett's been in a good mood lately, I'm guessing you two have been working things out,"

Uh, sure...? I really, really do not want to get into this but at the same time, I feel like I need someone to talk to. "We have been talking and such,"

The awkwardness slowly began to disappear as I became comfortable with the situation I am putting myself in.

"It's good to hear that; Stu's been looking a lot calmer, I think he's been talking to Cena," Ah, John Cena, you just have a way with making people feel so much better about themselves, don't you?

I chuckle. "Yeah, he's just got that charm on people," I reply. The elevator moves swiftly down to the main floor. I have the sudden urge to just burst out and say it, I need to tell someone, maybe if I can get it off my chest to someone else, it will make telling Stu so much easier.

"...Stu's probably just a little nervous about the baby," I lay down the words so smooth and clear, no stumbles in my words or any stutters; getting the hang of this 'acting' thing may be in my favor. "Cena's a good motivator when it comes to..." I hesitate. "Surprises,"

I gave Otunga the moment to gather my words. "Baby?"He ponders for a moment. "Wait, you're pregnant?" he asks, his brown eyes connecting with mine.

I nod with an excited giggle, it was the reaction I was dying to hear from Stu and I got it from Otunga. "I'm pregnant," I give him that smile I will, hopefully, give my fiancé.

"That's amazing!" David says. "Children are wonderful, they're definitely blessings," he comments.

I really hope you're right, David; at least, I'm hoping this one is a big enough blessing to bring us together.

He lightly embraces me in a hug and I accept it; this was a side of David Otunga I have never seen before, and oddly enough, I am thrilled that someone aside from Clarissa and Ted are happy for me.

"Hey, listen, I have to get over to the arena to get some stuff done before tonight's house show but if you hear from Stu just let him know where I'll be," I say, slowly pulling apart from him, just as the elevator doors ding and push open.

"No problem," he smiles, flashing his gorgeous white teeth. "I'll see you tonight,"

**O===O**

I figure if I kept myself busy with my job, it would clear my head and give me some time to go over what I really want to say to Stu once the time was appropriate. I had been going through some of the scripts, just out of boredom; I really have nothing better to do, I just wanted something to occupy time. After I was done with that, I looked over the match list; Stu is going to be fighting, so there was a high chance I will be able to approach him on the subject; before or after the show.

I could feel my nerves slightly raise, even after all the play-by-plays I went over in my head, things still made me uneasy.

Clarissa had called me about twenty minutes early, letting me know she had an outfit in my room, this time it wouldn't be as snug as the one before; Thank God, don't want to suffocate this poor kid, let alone myself.

As I walk down the corridor to my room, still with my phone in hand, Clarissa spoke. "Still haven't heard a word from Stu?" she asks. "I saw him earlier; he's probably getting ready, you should see him before the show,"

"Yeah, I'll tell –" I open the door to my dressing room and in mid-speech, I stop myself, my eyes staring in shock to the figure in my room. Stu turns, all dressed in his ring gear equipped with a Nexus t-shirt. "Clarissa," I pause slightly. "I have to go..." I hung up my phone, not accepting any answer from her beforehand.

His eyes stare sternly to mine as he spoke with a tone that was less than satisfied. "You're pregnant?"

* * *

You hate me, I know :D

Peace out! (:


	10. Ten: What It Comes Down To

**I Am Either Nexus… or Against Him?**

Hope everyone's Gobble Gobble Yum, Yum Day had them gaining 30 lbs; I know mine did!  
Because I love you guys, here's more!

* * *

**Chapter Ten: What It Comes Down To **

All I could do was stand there in silence; my eyes forced themselves away from him to stay glued to the cracked screen of my phone. I had no idea what to say, I know I am to blame for this one, I kind of figured David would go back and tell him but I was sort of hoping I would get to Stu before Otunga did.

I could hear the steps of his boots on the concrete ground as he steps closer to me, literally inches from each other now. With the smack of his hand, my phone flew across the room and hit the wall. "Have you nothing to say for yourself?" he demanded, his left index finger and thumb press to my chin, compelling my eyes to meet his.

"Well?" he orders.

The rush of tears had hit my eyes as I try my hardest to speak. "Yes," I choked out; it came out all scratchy and raw. "I'm pregnant." This came out lower as the buildup of tears continues to cloud over my vision.

His hand released itself from my face, as he turned and placed his hands to his hips. He turns again ever-so slightly, toward me. "Are you trying to tell me that this child isn't mine?" Stu asks, his brown brows were narrow, the annoyance in his English brogue.

"What are you talking about?" my voice cracked out of surprise to his question. "Of course this baby is yours, why would you even dare to ask something like that; we're engaged!" I felt the flood of tears streaming down my face.

"Engaged?" he raised an eyebrow to me as if he has no idea what I had just said. "A ring doesn't mean a thing Goddamn bloody thing to you anymore!"

"Why would you say something like that?" I sobbed; I can't take this, why would he act this way, or think such irrational things?

His tone lowered but the seriousness still stung hard in his words. "You up and leave with nothing to show for it but a bloody letter?" he phrased it as a question but I know he meant it as one rhetorical.

"After you complained that you never saw me, wanted more time together, this is what you do?" Stu continued. "So, of course, when you tell me that you're carrying a child," his eyes were focused to mine; the fierceness frightened me, literally making me weak in my knees. "Of course I am going to question you when the last time I have even seen you were over a month ago!"

I stood there, dumbfounded, I didn't expect for Stu to be that straight forward about sensitive matter – at least not with me anyway. The way he was staring at me was sending shivers throughout my entire body, and that's not a sensation I am enjoying.

"Earth to Katarina," he waved his hand in front of my face, his deep English brogue hit me enough to where it could have possibly knocked me over. "What is happening right now is the reason why we can never talk about serious issues. I suppose this is why you need to send Otunga to do your dirty work for you."

I shot him a confused look, "Excuse me?" I reply. "This is also coming from the man that sends his Nexus hoodlums to do his dirty work for _him_? Pot calling the kettle black, are you not?"

He rolled his eyes annoyingly, he never liked when I gave him sarcastic remarks... especially when he wasn't in a good mood to begin with. "Why do all of your petty arguments always lead back to the Nexus?"

"Whoa, what do you mean 'my arguments'?" I question him again. "We wouldn't be having this argument in the first place if this weren't for you!"

I saw his eyes change to a darker color; I didn't know that it would be possible for him to get any angrier at me... Lord was I wrong. "So now it's my fault that we are fighting? I am not the one that took the cowardly way out of this relationship!"

I cannot stand here anymore and just allow him to talk to me like I am child, it's just not going to happen and if he really thinks so, he's thought terribly wrong. "You know what pisses me off about this entire situation, Stuart?" he hated it when I called him by his first name, fully.

I could free the stains from the tears left on my cheeks as I rain my hand through my hair and then crossed my arms over my chest. "The fact that everyone else that I know, is happy that I am pregnant; Clarissa, Ted, even David Otunga was ecstatic to hear that we were having a baby," I confronted him. "A baby, Stu. Whether you like it or not, this is our child but if this is the way that you are going to act, don't bother with anything." I unraveled so quickly that I just didn't care, he deserved it all, and he had it coming sooner or later, at least.

"If you're having such a huge problem with me being pregnant, then just forget about us and forget about this baby, I'll do everything I can on my own, without you," I finished. Making my way back over to the door, the show doesn't air for another hour, and he'll be out of my room by then.

**O===O**

Stu did not have the upper hand to most of this match, with house shows it was an anything goes type of deal; whoever wins, wins. I could just tell that the thoughts of our pregnancy were over clouding his judgment. This would not end well; it could just be seen on how well Bourne was working on him.

Their match had me on the edge of my seat, Bourne had Barrett wiped across the ropes and just as Wade thought he had retaliated by ducking and just missing Evans kick, Bourne retreated with a drop kick, right as Barrett has bounced off the second rope, that hit my fiancé right in the face. It made me jump out of my seat, especially when I saw blood beginning to spew on the mat.

I gasped in the shock that became my fiancés fate as Evan went for the three count, his music played signaling his victory, I rose the microphone to my lips to make it official. Evan went around to the four corner posts, displaying his excitement to the crowd, and then cut it short by helping Wade Barrett to his feet and assisting him out of the ring and toward the back for medical assistance.

I immediately handed my microphone to Justine and made my escape to the back to check on Stu; despite the fact that I was angry with him earlier, it doesn't make it right for me not to check up on him when he's injured.

The click of my heels echoed with every step I took down once I made it to the back, behind the curtain. It wasn't much later than that that I found the medical assistance room; they never kept them too far from the entrance.

I didn't knock, I just slowly opened the door and allowed myself in. "Excuse me, ma'am but you're not permitted in here –" I couldn't help but push the guy aside. "Ma'am,"

Wade's eyes met mine; a slight change to them was the only thing that I notice. "It's alright, man, she's my fiancée," he says as I approached him. My shaking fingertips lightly touch his bloodstained face.

"Mr. Bennett, sir, she isn't –"

Again the paramedic was cut off from my fiancé's deep, English drawl. "She's my fiancée and she's pregnant, is there a problem with this?" there was no sign of Stu in his tone; it was weird that I could tell the difference, it was like looking into the eyes of a totally different person.

The paramedic said nothing and as the eyes of the Nexus leaders' had trailed back to mine, I felt the tears well to my eyes again. "Are you alright?" I asked, my finger tips tracing over the dried blood on his skin. "Is it broken?"

"I doubt that it's broken," he replies, his tone lightens up a little. "Maybe bruised but not broken,"

I couldn't wait to say anymore, so I just let it go. "We need to talk," the words came out so fast that I didn't even know if he understood me. "Things can't keep going on this way and I know what I said but –"

"It's going to have to wait until all of this is over –" I wouldn't let him finish, I felt like I just needed to get all of this out.

"Will you please sit down and talk to me, like we used to?" I was literally begging at this point. "Please?"

"I'll call you after this is all done, after I'm cleaned up and –" I cut him off yet again. Funny thing was, he wasn't getting frustrated with this.

"You broke my phone." I reply. Stu was slowly coming back to me, this time his gentler side was showing; I think at this point he could see that either way, we're both in a lose-lose situation.

He lays a hand to his hip; his eyes momentarily look toward the ground before they reach back to me. This time, I spoke, my voice was soft and full of understanding. "We'll figure something out, just, first get yourself cleaned up,"

Stu seemed a little shaken up…well, maybe not shaken up, probably more baffled than anything but there was just something in his reaction that just surprised me. I left him to get situated, and to get myself situated but the only thing I really felt were anxious emotions I had slowly beginning to build up on the inside.

I had gone back to Clarissa's and my hotel room, now dressed in comfy pajamas. Clarissa had made non-caffeinated tea, caffeine anything this late at night would probably upset the baby. She looked at me with tired eyes and her cell phone in her hand. "Are you sure you want him to meet you here?" she asked, concern shown more on her face than in her words.

I was sitting with my back to the headboard of my bed. "Yes," I replied. "This needs to be done." My tone lowered with my last words as my right hand gently glided over my belly.

Whatever the results may be, I am ready to take on both Wade Barrett and Stu Bennett.

* * *

So, this one was longer; if you guys want four pages instead of two, drop me a line and let me know. I'm excited to see where this is going to head from here and I really hope you guys are too. Any other questions, concerns, and all that, you can message me in PM, my facebook is on my profile, so you can catch me there… yeah, lol, I think that's all.

Oh, and I made a banner for Wade, so you guys know where to go for that, by now!  
Uber large thank you to Cristi for helping me get Kat and Stu's argument rolling (:  
She's amazingly awesome!

_Until next time, be well! :D_  
**Shelly **


	11. Eleven: You and I Against All Odds

**I Am Either Nexus… or Against Him? **

Sorry for the wait, had a lot of finals, moved and now I have no internet at my house; so yeah, last day of the college semester, need to kill three hours…. I love you guys! (:

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: You and I Against All Odds**

As a knock hit the door, I grabbed my jacket from the chair and threw it over my shoulders, I didn't know if we were staying in or going out but taking the risk of getting sick wasn't the brightest idea.

"You'll be okay?" Clarissa asked. She looked overly tired, as she had stayed up with me, while Ted was asleep on their bed with the remote still in his hand. "I'll stay up, if you need me,"

"I'll be fine, don't worry," I insisted. "And don't stay up; you have been up since five-thirty this morning, get some sleep."

"Here," she holds out her phone, covered in her Hello Kitty casing. "Call Ted's phone if you need me, we will come and get you," I was hesitant in taking it, considering that I didn't know what to expect. "Please, I don't want to be worrying about you all night,"

"Thanks." I stuffed it into my coat pocket before Clarissa actually opened the door. I am grateful to have a friend like her, I understand her worry within the situation; I am over the edge with fear on how this will all turn out.

When the door opened, the only thing I could notice about Stu was the red, bruised mark in the crease from his nose on the right side of his face; Evan got him good, unintentional but hard enough to leave a mark.

We didn't say two words to one another; we just began to walk down the hall. I really didn't know what to say just yet, I had formulated everything in my head and went over it a dozen times or so and yet now my mind was blank; so blank that it was beginning to make my head hurt.

Stu and I literally began walking around the building, we didn't bother to take the elevator, instead the stairs were the best option, and it wasn't until we were walking for almost ten minutes that we began to actually talk.

"I didn't know how to tell you," I started. "I've been frustrated because our work lives have been cutting into our personal ones, but I didn't know about the pregnancy when I left you that letter," I explained, our eyes never met, in fact, they stayed glued to the floor below us as we went up and down hotel hallways and then down flights of stairs again.

"I know that your career is important, and I understand that it involves a lot of your time, but everything about you just began to change; you've been moody, and restless and you were never around; you were always out drinking or training and it's really depressing when the only person I want to spend time with is never there,"

He didn't say one word, I'm guessing he figured I had a lot on my mind; still we walked in sync with our hands stuffed into our pockets and our eyes looking toward the ground. "I didn't find out that I was pregnant, until I realized I was late,"

"Clarissa and I went to the store, and when we found out through the test, I wanted to tell you, but I hadn't heard a word from you after I had talked to Otunga the first time, so I figured you didn't want to be bothered…"

Stu's eyes shot up and his steps began to slow down too, my eyes immediately went from the floor to him. I waited for a moment, as I struggled to read his reaction to everything I had just said. "David Otunga?" he questioned.

"Yes," I replied. "He came to my dressing room weeks ago, saying all the things I already knew; that you have been overwhelmed and stressed, and I know these things. I told him when you were ready to talk to me, that you could call or text me,"

"When I was ready to talk to you?" he asked. "I was waiting on you to come to me, I had no idea why you just up and left out of nowhere. I figured you were the one that didn't want to be bothered with me, so I just left you alone."

David never told him. It frustrates me slightly but that is not my biggest worry at the moment, I brushed it off instead and let myself speak again. Somehow, without even realizing it, we made it downstairs and into the dining hall, we decided to sit down at a booth, still awkwardly silent from what Stu had said before.

I sighed, as my eyes met his. "I don't know how far along that I am but Clarissa and I scheduled to see our doctor when we're back in Florida for the pay-per-view," I clarify. "Clarissa said she would go in your place, if you didn't want to go, but I would really appreciate it if you would." I confessed, laying my hands on the tabletop.

"We won't be able to see a sonogram of the baby just yet, but I'm just going into confirm the pregnancy, the sonogram would come later on, in the next appointment."

He said nothing, I don't think he knew exactly what to say, it is a lot to take in, that I know; it was a lot for me in the beginning. "Listen, if you really don't trust me, we can do whatever it takes; paternity test, lie detector test, anything but I would never lie to you, this is our child."

"No, we don't need that," he said lowly, the softness in his voice surprised me, this was not the Wade Barrett that I had been in fear of for over a month to confront, instead it was Stu, a part of him I have not seen in quite some time.

"I want to be there with you," he declared. "I know that you're being honest when you said that this child was ours, I know you better than anyone Kat, you should be familiar with this," he says. "You have this look in your eyes when you're telling the truth,"

"I know, Stu, I wouldn't lie to you. I love you and I want to make this work between us, but in order for that to happen, we need to do this together," I replied. "I willing to work with you, on this but the thing is, are you prepared to work with me?"

His green-gray eyes came back up to me. "I don't have a choice, now do I?" he asked me, I knew deep down he was being serious.

"You always have a choice Stu," I responded. "Listen, if you need some time to think about then just let me know when your head is finally clear."

His brows narrowed. "No," he answered back. "I don't need any time," his right hand, leaned across the table and rested gently entangled in mine. "I'm Wade Barrett; I never back down from anything," he smirked, and in his eyes I found that look of comfort that I have been searching for.

"Even if that means Wade Barrett becomes a daddy?" I smile slightly, not sure of how I should truly react.

"Yes." I sensed the honesty in his tone, it was something heartfelt, and it created this warm feeling to my chest. It overjoyed me so much that it made the tears weld up in my eyes; the one thing I have always dreamed about was a family, a family with this man, and before now that was the only thing that haunted me, but at this moment, I feel like things may start to make a huge twist.

Welcome back, Stu Bennett, I have missed you.

* * *

Big announcement guys, a few of you have been asking me if I have a twitter, I currently do not, so my question is; to Twitter or not to Twitter?

I think it would be a good way for you guys to leave feedback and so I can keep you guys updated on other projects that I'm doing; so leave me so opinions, please, it is much appreciated!

So I hope this is a nice Christmas/holiday present for all of the Barrett and Katarina fans out there! Have a Merry Christmas, a happy holiday; be safe, enjoy your families and if there are no updates before the 31st, I will see you guys in 2011!

_Xoxoxoxo_  
**Shelly**


	12. Twelve: That Sour Feeling

**I Am Either Nexus... Or Against Him?**

It's been forever, I have missed you!  
Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: That Sour Feeling **

Stu walked me back to my hotel room; we took it slow and talked along the way. It felt great to finally be able to reconnect; it felt like it did way back in the beginning. The weather was picking up and it was starting to get a little bit colder out since we began, I was feeling it more with every week that this pregnancy continued. I know that I'm pregnant; I don't need some nurse to confirm what was already starting to become noticeable.

I sighed when things began to quiet down, things still aren't one-hundred percent patched up. It was going to be awhile before we were both comfortable with all of this, because even though Stu has agreed to be there within the next week or two I could just see that he was more of a nervous wreck than anything else.

That's what we get for being together for so long, I guess. Four years is a long time for us, for anyone, I suppose. You learn to know someone like the back of your hand.

As we reached my door, we kind of just stood there, face to face with one another. "Listen, I'm really sorry for everything that's transpired over the past month or so –"

"What exactly are you apologizing for?" Stu asked. His eyes looked tired but yet he seemed to be confused. "You left me for your own sake, if not just for the sake of this child," he replies. "There no need for an apology for following an instinct, a very good instinct, I might add."

I don't like when he brings up the past. I am ashamed of how I handled things back then, but I'm different now, at least I think so. A frown creased my lips, even with the old Stu back; things still feel as awkward as they did before. My eyes searched the floor below, what else was I suppose say to him?

"Katarina?"

I looked up and blinked, my eyes widen with confusion. "Huh?" I asked. "What?" Only, I got the same expression back from him. "I'm sorry, did you say something?" I inquire. He arches an eyebrow at me, and then lifts his right hand to my forehead. "What are you doing?"

"Are you feeling okay?" he seemed concerned. "You look a bit disheveled," Stu confessed. He took his hand from my forehead and placed it lightly on my shoulder. Suddenly, I just didn't feel right, more overwhelmed with the lack of sleep then I have ever felt before.

"It is way passed my bedtime," I jokingly mumbled. I haven't felt this way, in what seems likes, ages. My times working for the bar and going to college were rough back then, I never knew having a baby would make me feel just as besieged.

"Can I ask you one question?" his thick accent seemed to wake me up rather quickly. My eyes met his and I tiresomely chucked. He knew my answer to that; "You just did." I wasn't about to say it though, this was a serious conversation.

"When are you seeing a doctor about this?" Stu pointed his right index finger to my non-revealing baby bump. As far as I can remember at the current moment, Clarissa and I had set the appointment for the day before the pay-per-view, that way this wouldn't interfere with anything that needs to be done for the afternoon of, just in case Stu had agreed to go through with this.

"Uh…" I was hesitant, I couldn't commit to memory whether or not that was fully correct though. "I believe it's the day before the show on Sunday, I had it in my phone but…" Well, we all know that one is spending eternity in cell phone heaven, thanks Wade.

"I think Clarissa wrote it down, so when I figure that out I'll get back to you," I had to admit, through all of this Riss has been the best friend ever, she's been the one who has been holding me up so far, and I could never ask for anyone better than her… Well, aside from Stu.

I rubbed my eyes a bit; it was definitely way passed my bed time. "I think we should both get some sleep, it's getting rather late and this little one get very uncomfortable in the mornings," I chuckled lowly, not really in the mood for jokes and laughter but Stu understood and it even allowed him to crack a smile. I missed that.

He welcomed me into his arms, gentle cradling me, as it I was too delicate to the touch or something but it was still sweet. His lips brushed against my forehead. "Rest well." was the only thing he said to me before he left.

**O====O**

I woke up the next morning with heavy nausea and ran myself to the bathroom as fast as I possibly could. I clutched the sides of the toilet bowl, as I literally spilled my guts. Gladly within seconds it was over, and I was slowly able to regain my composure.

I leaned my back against the tub, and swiped a hand through my slightly tangled hair. This baby was going to destroy my mornings and I didn't like this one bit. It's whatever, there isn't very much I can do about this, the baby will do what he or she pleases.

Ugh, I just can't wait to have the first two appointments over with.

I wiped my hands over my face with a sigh and then rose to my feet to take a look at myself in the mirror; I was pale and tiresome, I wish I could go back to sleep but I don't see that happening any time really soon. I didn't sleep that great last night, more than half the time I was up staring at the wall in front of me. My stomach had been bothering me the entire time and even if I began to doze off, I'd be given this aching pain that just didn't seem to want to go away.

Clarissa and Ted were still sleeping when I got up, so instead of sticking around I decided to clean myself up and try to find a quiet area to relax. In all the time that I have been with Ted and Riss, I haven't felt comfortable at all; I feel like I have been major third wheel status for literally a month.

With a quick brush of my teeth and a fix of my hair, I then grabbed the closest hoodie to the door, which just so happened to be Riss', and left. I caught the numbers on the clock, it was only 6:02 in the morning, literally no one is awake at this time and if they were, it was for business purposes.

As I walked down the hall and reach the elevator, I hit the button for the floor above mine. It wouldn't be too long until I stepped out on that level. His room wasn't very far away, about two or three doors down, I don't remember.

But I took a guess and knocked on the first door I came across after the elevator. Knocking softly once, I couldn't hear any movement from the other side, so I tapped the door with my knuckles again.

This time it opened and there in its place stood my fiancé, wearing a pair of gym shorts and a wife beater; his eyes held light circled bags and they met mine all bloodshot and exasperating.

"I can't sleep," my eyes searched his, as my intertwined fingers shook lightly from the grotesque moments of before. "My stomach is upset and I really haven't slept at all," I could feel the tears begin to build up in my eyes.

"I don't feel comfortable being in Ted and Clarissa's way all the time, I just want to be back with you, when things were normal," I whimpered. "I miss you, you not being there when I lay down at night, Stu, it's not fair that Riss has someone to cuddle so closely with at night, but I don't," the tears were already halfway down my face at this point, I just couldn't take it anymore.

I feel like I'm having some kind of pregnancy melt down; I just need him – I only want him, right now.

He reached for my hand, and I accepted. Within the blink of an eye I was wrapped so tenderly in his arms, my head laid gently against his chest. With a free hand he closed the door, his right hand then stroked my aching back slowly.

"It's alright, love," he whispered in his thick accent. Stu's left hand lightly caressing itself through my hair while he rested his chin gently atop of my head. "It can only get better from here,"

My hands clutched at his wife beater. "I don't know if I can take this," I sobbed.

He led me over to the corner of his bed and sat me down. Kneeling in front of me, the back of his hand rested against my forehead. "You are slightly feverish, nothing too serious," he moved his hand from my forehead and wiped the dripping tears from my cheeks.

I crawled up toward the pillows and laid down, Stu laid next to me. His long, slim finger brushed pieces of my bangs away from my eyes and then rest comfortably on my waist. "What is troubling you so much, Katarina?" he asks me, his English accent grew softer.

"I'm afraid," I replied, my hands muffled against my mouth and my eyes weren't focused on his. "I don't know what to do or how to do whatever it is that I'm supposed to," I never been so unsure of myself in my entire life.

"We'll figure it out," he replied, his hand moved from my waist. "But you cannot keep stressing yourself out like this, Kat," his finger lightly brushed against my cheek. "If you are pregnant, the last thing you should be doing is stressing yourself out, darling," he then finished, "I don't want you to do anything that would be putting the baby or yourself in any danger," he was a lot sweeter when he was exhausted. His words put a soft smile on my face, as my eyes finally connected with his. "You mean it?" I asked.

"Katarina, of course I mean it," Stu's eyes held this soft seriousness to them. "I know I have been over the edge as of lately with my mood swings, but now that I know that there's a third member in this equation, it changes everything," he explains. "I want what would be best for us, and for our child."

I couldn't choke up the words to say what I needed to. He gently tugged me closer, my head laid on his bicep and my arm slugged on his side. It felt like it used to months ago, when everything wasn't our jobs, the Nexus or the constant fighting. We felt at peace.

I just wonder how long this is going to last for us. I don't think I can handle anymore of Wade Barrett. I need you, Stu, I'm too afraid to do this without you.

* * *

It has been forever, I apologize. I sorta lost my groove for a moment. Sorry for the long awaited-ness. Please review and make me smile! :D

_Stay well!_  
**Xoxoxo**  
Shelly


End file.
